RQG 45 Mr. Ceiling
PLEASE TO PROOF READ PLZ (and I'm sorry for spelling Ceiling 1,000,000 times) Summary The Rangers orientate themselves to their new surroundings. Heading out into a corridor, they meet Mr Ceiling: a being powered by negative energy who is in control of where they are. Synopsis Bertie makes some tasteless jokes about Zolf's height and leglessness. Zolf heals Hamid's torn arm and he regains consciousness. As Sasha puts back on her jacket, she feels her heart palpitating faster than usual. Bertie regales the party of his quest for The Circlet of Command, and tells them that Oscar Wilde is their contact for the Meritocrats and he sent Bertie after the rest of the party with two other paladins: Dave and Steve (their real, non-Anglicised names are Dawid and Stephan). There is general panic from everyone in the party. Except Bertie. Hamid casts 'Prestidigitation' to make himself pretty again and the reunited Rangers search the room. Sasha has a look for crutches for Zolf, finding some very technologically advanced legs and a left arm; the legs look to be specifically designed for Zolf. Hamid finds that there is no evidence of anyone walking through the room, but finds that the equipment in the ceiling is equal parts divine and necromantic magic. Bertie looks for something valuable, but only finds an adamantine scalpel. Bertie steps onto a table, going to shake one of the hand-like implements before several lenses descend to look at him. Another arm holding a needle descends, which Hamid attempts to 'Acid Splash', causing it to retreat. Sasha goes to help Zolf, but when she moves, her legs seem to dash out from beneath her and she realises that she has to go slow in order to keep up with her legs. Bertie shouts out to Dave and Steve (Stephan), who don't reply and the party overhears them walking away. The Rangers head out into the corridor following the sounds of walking paladins. Zolf heals the party. Bertie catches up to Stephan who appears to be under some sort of mind control and don't react to the party. As they follow the paladins, they hear a disembodied voice asking them not to leave, saying it fixed Sasha and wants to fix Zolf, but the party ignore it. The voice, identifying itself as Mr Ceiling, said that Sasha died and it brought her back and improved her. It says that it would just like to talk and doesn't want to modify their memories. Zolf suggests that it is running on negative energy, which is bad. Bertie lets Dave and Steve to go and Mr Ceiling says that it would like to reveal itself and a small, football sized sphere floats into view. Quotes * Zolf: Oh, wait a minute. Bertie. Brutor doesn’t care where you are. * James: A single tear rolls down Bertie’s cheek. * Zolf: Good to have you back, Bertie! Good to have you back. * Bertie: Well, you still owe me money. -- * Zolf definitely freaking out: Because I woke up in that tank! With a thing down my throat, and I had to climb out, and I don’t have any legs anymore, and they put sockets in my legs, and I’ve been trying to keep really calm, for a very long time because I can’t walk anymore, and right now, I’m really at the end of my tether! So if you wouldn’t mind concentrating and telling me where we are…that would be really nice. Thank you. -- * Hamid horrified: Zolf! You’ve lost your other leg! * Zolf: Yes. Thank you for that, Hamid. * Hamid frantically: I’m so sorry! * Zolf: Yes. * Bertie: Why, did you do it? Oh, that’s a statement of regret, not an apology. I have so little practice. * Zolf: Bertie, little bit of column A, little bit of column B. To Hamid. How’s your arm? * Hamid: Oh! Oh!…Yes! Yes, it seems okay. Oh Zolf, I’m so sorry. * Bryn: I rush over to Zolf, and hug him, and cry into his strong manly shoulders. * Zolf: Okay…just…not on the sideburns… * Bertie: Come now, Hamid, stiff upper lip, everything’s going to be fine. * Zolf: We’ve had enough emotion. * Bertie: No, no point crying over spilled…limbs. -- * Hamid: We’ll get you better legs, we’ll get you some proper…some…really good ones this time, Zolf. Oh… * Zolf: Right. * Bertie: Well, I’ve got a papoose with a vacancy. * Zolf: I’d rather die -- * Sasha: Good. Right. So my…my organs probably are likely to be in the right places then. * Zolf: Yeah. They were! They were all there! Okay? They were all there. * Sasha: You counted? * Zolf: I did! One by one. * Sasha: How long is my intestine? * Zolf:…As long as a normal intestine? -- * Mr. Ceiling: Are you in pain, Sasha? * Sasha: No! * Mr. Ceiling: Good. Please let me know if that changes. * Sasha: Wait, is it likely to? * Mr. Ceiling: No. But I just don’t want you in pain. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 1